1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container which discourages unauthorized filling of transfer tanks through either the gas pressurization connection or the liquid discharge connection.
2. Description of Related Art
Unauthorized filling of beverage syrup transfer tanks is a continuing problem in the industry. The problem is two-fold. (1) When a syrup beverage tank is filled in an environment other than an authorized syrup plant, the normal sanitizing procedure is by-passed and the probability is high that contamination will be introduced into the tank, and (2) the legal owner of the beverage tank receives no income from the syrup that someone else puts into the tank.
As shown in FIG. 1, normal filling of a transfer tank is accomplished by removing an elliptical lid 1 and pouring syrup through an opening in the top of the tank. Normal transfer of liquid from the transfer tank 2 is accomplished by pressurizing the tank with gas via a gas inlet tubing 3 to the external gas connector 4 and into the transfer tank through the gas inlet tube 5. As pressure builds up in the transfer tank 2, liquid is forced up the liquid interior tube 6 through the external liquid discharge connector 7 and into the liquid discharge tubing 8. Elliptical lid 1 is held in place by pressure within the transfer tank and a lead wire type seal is installed so that removal of the elliptical lid 1 requires destruction of the seal. In addition, the fittings 9 on the transfer tank 2 that the external liquid discharge connector 7 and the external gas connector 4 attach to, have lead wire seals installed so that the removal of these fittings would require the breaking of the seals.